The studies outlined in this proposal are directed towards the development of rational and effective therapy of ocular fungal disease by: establishing and refining an experimental model of Fusarium solani endophthalmitis in the rat eye, and using this model to devise and evaluate appropriate therapy. Ocular fungal infections appear to be increasing in incidence. Among the multitude of fungi isolated F. solani has recently been recognized as a common and important pathogen capable of producing devastating ocular disease. Treatment has been hampered for lack of an animal model to investigate pathogenetic mechanisms and devise effective therapy. Initial studies in this program will be directed towards standardizing and characterizing a model of endophthalmitis in the rat with F. solani as the infecting agent. Pure inbred rat strains will be utilized to minimize variable host factors. Steroid pretreatment will not be used in these animals in order to maintan the integrity of host organism inter-relationships. Our preliminary studies have indicated that infection with F. solani can be sustained in the rat eye. The standardized model will provide a system to evaluate established and experimental antifungal agents and devise therapeutic approaches employing combined antifungal and anti-inflammatory therapy.